


Mid-Summer Stars

by Chibibee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Divorce, First Love, Innocent Eren, M/M, Memory, Old Age, Running Away, Stars, Youth, quiet levi, sick mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibibee/pseuds/Chibibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger lives alone in his house next to a bookstore he owns called ‘The Missing Page.’ It’s a small village and he is well known around the village as Grandpa Jaeger. Whenever children would come to visit, a smile would form on his wrinkly face, as he told them stories of his past, except there is one story that hasn’t been told. The story that is the reason for the name of his bookstore. </p><p>One day a little girl enters and ask Eren why his bookstore was called ‘The Missing Page’. And so the telling of his favourite memory will be told of his first and last love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> So like its my first fan-fic here but i used to write fan-fic 2 years ago, i fell into a slump and stop writing all together.  
> but after reading some fan-fic again I am finally inspired to write again.  
> My first ererei fan-fic though, but they are totally my OTP and i couldn't resisit.  
> anyways i have to disapoint you guys but most of my stories won't include smut...i suck at writing full stop and those kinda scenes are even worse.  
> anyway i hope you like, and i appologise for how bad it could be, but like i say i havn't written for 2 years :3  
> enjoy ~~~~

~Ding-a-ling~

The chime rung as the door opened.

A little girl, with her black hair in bunches wearing a pretty little pink dress, entered the bookshop

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked in her quiet voice.

Not receiving any reply, she slowly made her way to the front desk, her steps light as to not make too much noise. She had a look around where she stood, shelves filled with books all shapes and sizes, old and new, dust resided on the surfaces and corners. But what caught her attention, was an old tattered book encased in a small display, on the front desk. She stood on her tiptoes, hold onto the edge of the desk, to get a better look at the book, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' was what was written on the front.

"And what can I help you with little one?" an old, raspy voice filled the silence. The little girl spun around in fear and an old man stood smiling, wiping dust off some books he was holding.

"M...Mister? Are you the book keeper?" she asked, her voice a little shaky, her cheeks blushing as she was flustered from getting caught reaching for the book.

"Call me Grandpa Jaeger, and yes I’m the owner of this bookstore, or the book keeper as you suggested."

The little girl’s eyes widened, "Can I ask a question?"

"Ask away, little one" the old man smiled again, and went to put the book back onto the shelf.

"Do you know why this shop is called 'The Missing Page?' she looked up at the old man, her eyes filled with enjoyment. Eren stood quiet for a moment, taking in what she just said, and with a big grin and lit up eyes he spoke "Tell me? Have you seen the stars?" The little girl shook her head

"I once went to see the stars, it was beautiful. Would you like to hear my story?"

The little girl nodded her head.

"Well it began..."

♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥  
"It began when I was 13 years old."

The little girl sat down ready to listen to Eren's story.  
♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥

Mum and Dad, I loved them and they love me, but I was starting to think that they didn't love each other anymore. Most mornings and evenings they start arguing, most of I was too young to understand, but this morning was particularly bad. I had just woken up, half-awake when I heard a smash, coming from the room. I bolted right up and headed to my door. I slowly turned the handle and pulled the door open, not making a sound. I tiptoed down the corridor and entered the living room. I quietly peered round the corner, glass was scattered on the floor, I saw mum crouched on the floor, crying, and dad stood in shock,

"Hunny, why did you break your favourite vase?" I heard my dad say, and watched as he went over to take the half broken vase from her hands. Mum smacked his hand away,

"IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT, WHY DID YOU HAVE HIS JOB!!" She shouted, making me scared a little, as I hated to hear my mum raise her voice like that. 

"I know, I know, but it’s not my fault I got this job, I have to support our family as your just a housewife" dad snapped back

"You’re away for months and months, leaving me alone to take care of Eren, I can't have fun anymore, lets just get a divorce."

Divorce, the word everyone hates to hear, both for the couple, and also the children. I step back in shock, stepping on a bit of glass, I yelped in pain, mum and dad both turned to face me. Mums expression was shock and guilt, she didn't even ask if I was alright, she just got up and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. The sound of things being thrown could be heard and dad was looking worried. He looked at me with sorrow,

"Eren, you should go to your room, I’ll be there later I just have to go check on your mother." And dad also headed into the room, again shutting the door. They started to argue again, I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran back to my room, threw, myself under my duvet and burst into tears, why couldn't it be like before?

I must at some point fell asleep, because I woke up and I was tucked under the covers. A breeze made me shiver, bringing in the sound of bird songs. Always calms me listening to them sing away from the trees. I knew it was dad, and I smiled, he really did come check on me. I got up, wanting to check how dad and mum were feeling, but a mellow melody could be heard around my room, stopping me in my tracks. I suddenly felt nostalgic as memories came flooding back of my dad singing me lullabies as a child. I walked towards the window and peered out to see where the melody was coming from, and what I didn't expect to see was a boy, a boy that sat on the window ledge of the house opposite to mine, gazing off into the distant, a sort of loneliness was coming off him. His voice touched me, went straight into my heart sending goose bumps up my body, and a warm sensation inside. I closed my eyes and listened, hoping it was never going to end, but he sang the last line. A tear rolled down my cheek, completely out of the blue. A knock at my bedroom door snapped be back to reality and as my dad spoke behind the door, I wiped away any sign of tears.

“Eren? Are you awake? Can I come in?” 

“I’m awake! Come in!” 

My dad opened the door and looked directly at me, a gentle smile appearing on his face, he opened his arms out wide “Come here my son.” My heart sank, and the tears started to fall, I ran into my dad’s arms, falling into his embrace, crying into his chest. He rocked back and forth, gently stroking my hair, humming a lullaby, to calm me down. We stayed like that until I had stopped crying, 

“Dad, are you and mum getting a divorce?” I softly asked, my head resting against his chest, hearing the *ba dump ba dump* of my dad’s heartbeat.

“Oh Eren, I’m sorry you had to hear it that way, but we’ve decided it’s for the best, we just don’t love each other the way we used too, and for your sake too, it must be hard on you having to here you parents arguing all the time. Of course it is entirely up to you, who you want to stay with!”

“No, no, it’s alright, I can cope, just please don’t split up” I pleaded I hated the idea of having to choose between mum and dad, it just wasn’t fair.

“Eren, when your older you’ll understand that some decisions will have to be made and we cannot go back on them.”

“But why, that sucks!”

“Life does suck Eren, so make the most of it!” My dad pulled me off him and looked into my eyes, still stroking my hair “You’re a good son you know, the best one ever! I’ll always love you, and so does your mother, I have to go to work now, so I’ll see you soon, bye bye”

“Don’t go...Dad...Please…” 

“I’ll be back I promise, and then I can read you our story, so be happy ok!” A smile lit up on my face,

“Ok Dad, I’ll be happy, have a good day at work” and with a kiss to my forehead, my dad left for work leaving me alone in the house with my mum. I remembered about the boy, and went to see if he was still there, but no he wasn’t, I really hoped I would get to hear him sing again.

♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥

The next day was a Monday, which meant I had to go to school, I was a little sad though because my parents were splitting up, so my head was down low as I made my way into my classroom and sat down.

"Hey Eren! Did you have a good weekend?" my friend Armin asked, but I didn't reply, I didn't want to speak, was not in the mood. "Hey? Eren? Are you listening? Eren?" Armin continued to try and get my attention, so I was glad when the bell went and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, now before we start we have a new student joining us today, he just moved here with his mum, please make him feel welcome." a new kid this late into elementary? A bit weird I thought, I looked up to see who the person was. A small boy entered the room, his raven black hair styled an undercut, his empty grey eyes and his short frame was the boy’s most distinctive features. I felt like I'd seen him somewhere before, but where? 

"Hi! I'm Levi" The new kid muttered and bowed to everyone in the class. The teacher then told Levi to sit at the desk at the back. I followed with my eyes as he walked past me to his desk, and I continued to watch as he sat down and got his things out, still not quite knowing why he seems so familiar. Then it clicked as I saw the distant lonely look in his gaze, this boy Levi, was the same boy I saw singing yesterday. My eyes lit up with excitement, I had to make friends with him, I wanted to hear him sing again, and be touched by his lovely voice. Levi everted his gaze to look at me, as I was still staring. I sent him a big smile and a small wave, but I got nothing back in return. What a mysterious boy.

♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥

"Why did you stop there?" the little girl asked Eren "I was getting into the story"

"Sorry my throat is dry, I’m old you see, don't have the same energy that I used to have, and would you like something to drink?"

"Mm, I'm ok, just hurry up, I want to know how you became friends with Levi!" 

Eren smiled, glad that this little girl was enjoying his story, but the best was still to come. After returning with the drinks the little girl smiled knowing the story will continue and shuffled into a comfier position.


	2. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get into fights and Eren is faced with a big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did really hope to have this up by last night, but I suck at focusing on writing, get distracted too easily.  
> well I suppose it's not that late and update  
> I won't make promises as to when the next chapter will be up, I just need to stop being distracted.

As the lesson continued I wasn’t really able to focus, to curious about the boy behind me, so every now and then I kept on turning around to see what he was up too. He seemed to be concentrating on his notebook rather, pen in hand and writing a few words before stopping again. At this point the teacher was just talking to us about some equations that went over my head, and I figured maybe Levi was taking notes, but as I turned around again to have a look at his notebook, I saw words, lots of words, which clearly is not maths.  
I leaned in a bit closer trying to make out what he was writing, but Levi noticed and quickly slammed his book shut, causing the class to stir. He glares at me and I just smile.

“Levi, May I ask you to be quite please” The teacher sternly asks, I turn back to face the teacher giggling to myself that Levi got a telling off. After that Levi focused more on the lesson trying to get rid of the blush that settled on his cheeks. The lesson dragged on for what seemed liked forever and when the bell went I was very relived. Levi got up and left the classroom, probably to go to the bathroom or something, so I took this as my opportunity to peek a look into his notebook. I quietly made way to his desk, looking around hoping the other classmates didn’t see what I was up too, it’s always a silly thing to look around, because it defiantly makes you all the more suspicious. 

And what can you do when the most annoying kid in the class notices and takes the notebook from your hands “Hey, give it back” I shouted trying to grab it but the kid just pulled it out of my reach.

“Haha, give it back? What do you mean, it’s not even yours” the kid laughed boisterously and opened the notebook to look at its contents.

“Give it back” I continued to shout but the kid just wasn’t giving in, in fact he started to read out some of the words that were written.

“I remember the first time I saw you, sat alone in the corner, your head in a book…what the hell is this, some corny love poem or something” The rest of the class burst out into laughter, I pleaded at him to stop it and give it back, but by that point Levi had already came back to the classroom. A crash of something dropping to the floor, made the room go silent and everyone turned, there stood Levi his eyes filled with angry and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“W-who said you could look at that?” Levi shouted, his fists clenched making his knuckled go white.

“Oh yeah and what you gunna do about, lover boy” the kid teased, but it was enough to tip Levi over the edge, and he lunged forward connect his fist to the kids face. 

“STOP IT, please god, stop it” I cried trying to pull Levi off from the kid, as he kept punching the kids face. Levi turned to look at me, and let out a angry sigh, he gave one last punch before storming out the classroom. 

“That new kid is going to get it, just you watch” The kid cursed, getting up off the floor, his friend helping out the room, taking him to the nurse’s office.

Levi never came back to class after that, or for the rest of the school day. When school was finally over, I waited back a little, waiting to see if Levi came back to pick up his things but he never did, so I decided to gather his things and go find him. Well I wasn’t expecting it to be that easy to find him. As I got out the school and headed out the gates I heard a lot of yelling, and banging, so heading towards the sound, turning a corner to an alleyway, I was witnessed to a group of boys ganging up on some little kid. I’d never not been one to stand for violence so I ran up and threw myself into the fight saving the kid, only realising that it was Levi.

“What the hell?” I panted pushing some guy off of me “how’d you get into this mess?”

“I don’t need your help” Levi insisted throwing a punch to another who came up beside him. We fought together pretty well to be honest, and it was kind of fun, until we were caught by a teacher.

♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥

The little girl giggled “I bet you got into loads of trouble right?”

“Indeed we did, it was also the trigger prompting us to become friends” Eren turned to look at the clock, “your parents are not going to worry about where you are?”

“hmm no its fine, they are at work anyway, hurry up and continue, sir” 

“aha” Eren chuckled “alright then”

♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥

I and Levi where back in the school, sat in the head teacher’s office, we had our wounds bandaged and awaited for our parents to pick up us. Levi’s mum was the first to arrive, at least I thought it was his mum, but she looked rather young. She pulled Levi into a hug, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault, you’re OK, and it’s alright, mothers not angry” I heard her say and Levi nodded “Let’s go.” They didn’t even look my way once, either his mother didn’t notice I was there or she just didn’t care, I found it a little rude but didn’t dare say anything. Not soon after they left Levi peeked his head round the door and made eye contact with me,

“Thank you” He whispered, and he smiled, it wasn’t a big smile but none the less he smiled, and my eyes lit up at the sight and gave a toothy grin back at him, Levi then hurried back to his mum. My Dad came and picked me up, much to my surprise as I thought he was still away working, I mean he wasn’t happy though and I did get a good scolding in the drive home.

Back at home the air was pretty tense, I could tell mum and dad had been fighting before he left to pick me up. I scurried into the living room muttering a quick ‘I’m home’ to my mum, and headed to my room but before I could enter my mum stopped me

“Eren, can you please come back here, Your father and I need to have a talk with you” Her voice was stern but a bit sad too, I swallowed I knew what this was going to be about, I wanted to just run, leave know, but one way or another no matter what I did the outcome would still be the same, so I made my way back into the living room, sitting down in front of my parents

“Eren, your dad and I have come to a decision, and I know how hard this will be for you, you’re still so young, but it had to made and will be for the better” Mum started her eyes diverting away from me, she could tell I didn’t want to hear it, and I suppose it made her feel guilty.

“We are getting a divorce” My dad continued, the word hit hard causing my chest to hurt “and as we can’t decide who will have custody over you, we have decided to leave it too you Eren” I looked at dad with a puzzled expression I had no idea what the word custody meant

“Dad what do you mean?” I asked hoping my voice wouldn’t break, Dad also averted his eyes and sighed

“Eren, who do you want to stay with, me or you mum?” My eyes widened in shock, I had to choose between, what, how, that’s impossible, I started to panic

“No, no, NO, I can’t choose, you can’t make me choose, NO” I shouted getting to my feet, I wanted to get out, how do they expect me to choose, I love them both, I want them both. I bit down on my bottom lip, and rushed out the room

“Eren, Eren, please” I heard my mum sob but I just ignored her and went into my room slamming my door shut.

The air was much more manageable in my room, but It still wasn’t right, it wasn’t the same, and for the first time I felt very alone. I could feel my eyes start to well up, I didn’t want to cry, I really didn’t, but after one tear fell, the rest kept on coming and I fell to the floor, pulling my knees towards me and letting my head rest against them and just sat there, sobbing. After a few moments, I heard a familiar sound, I knew what it was Immediately, Levi, I wanted to hear him sing, so I jumped up from the floor wiping away at the tears and hurried to my window, threw it open and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think, personally i think the ended is quite bad, but hey ho, I haven't written in a long time.  
> Thanks for reading ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter  
> i'll get updating soonish, as long as i don't get distracted :3


End file.
